


Oh brother, dear brother

by Emyly001



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Order 66, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: What if Maul saw everything in Jesse's mind and I mean everything.What if their minds joined trough the use of Force, experiencing everything at the same time.Why Maul sees his deceased brother in that Clone?
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & Darth Maul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Oh brother, dear brother

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but I don't believe Ahsoka's sudden heel turn.

Jesse's mind was being torn apart and no matter how much he tried to resist, Maul pushed and pushed trough.

He grabbed at anything that he deemed important and Jesse screamed, wanted to curl in on himself, to hide, but he was unable to, being held in place by the Mandalorians and his muscles are tense, locked in that painful state, joints threatening to pop out or snap.

Maul takes and takes, he sees and knows everything, gaining more and more information and Jesse screams again as new pain tores trough him or _is it Maul who screams?_

_He sees yellow eyes and green Zabrak, it's painful, so painful, he sees the eyes of his fallen brothers, he's cradling them in his arms or is it the green Zabrak?_

He's then collapsing on the floor, feeling violated and dirty, the urge to vomit stronger than he ever experienced. His mind is fuzzy, ears ringing yet there is something weird, a strange feeling throbbing trough the numbing pain.

"My Lord, are you alright?" There is a female voice, footsteps around him and he musters up all the leftover strength he has to look up, his vision blurry.

The female warrior is holding Maul, who is panting, eyes unfocused and glassy.

Maul turns to look at Jesse, and the downed man instinctively curls in on himself, trying to protect himself. A gloved hand rested on his head, thumb running over a part of his tattoo.

_Jesse realized that Maul was shaking._

* * *

Maul spared him. 

He let him live.

"Go on. Go to your brothers." Maul drawled, releasing Jesse's wrists from the cuffs with a wave of his hand.

Jesse couldn't help the small nod of gratitude, looking at the Sith before standing up on shaky legs and walking towards Rex, _his brother._

Expecting the worst, Jesse didn't let his guard down, only collapsing when he was near Rex. "I'm sorry... I told him everything."

_He failed._

_He was weak._

_He let Maul do what he wanted._

Rex led him out of the room, handing him to the medics, Rex couldn't stay long, needing him in the battle.

The medics tried to make him better but they weren't Kix and they needed to take care of more seriously injured brothers.

_How he missed Kix._

_He didn't tell the medics about the strange fullness he felt in his chest and mind._

* * *

They managed to capture Maul and imprison him in that strange box.

Jesse's skin crawled, one look at that thing made him feel nauseous and claustrophobic, overhearing that Maul was cuffed inside of it, unable to move. And what was that thing over his mouth?

_Why did he feel so symphatetic towards Maul all of a sudden?_

* * *

Maul felt it. The moment order 66 activated, he could feel the panicked and clouded minds on the ship, the darkness spreading trough the Force, even though he could only grab a small portion of it.

There was... Something else. No, someone else that was trying to fight the darkness.

_"Help me."_

That voice! Maul knew that voice, it belonged to the clone with the tattoo of the Republic. Why was he - Oh. Their minds were connected, it must have happened when he was searching for information.

_Why in the Force?_

The ray shield to his cell door was turned off and two soldiers walked in, blasters at the ready.

Maul reached for that voice again, finding out that the clone was fighting against something and Maul served as a pillar, steady force that did not shake, helping the voice lean against him and fight stronger than ever.

_Why was he doing this?_

The guards opened the lid and Maul started to struggle, trying to break free from his prison, being unable to, trying to tap into the Force once more.

There are two blaster shots and the guards crumble to the ground, Maul's eyes flicking up to see the clone with the Republic symbol.

_CT-5597_

_Jesse_

Lowering his shaking hands, holstering his blasters and staggering over to Maul's holding cell, randomly pressing buttons until it opens, letting Maul free.

Maul can feel more than hear that heavy breathing, the shaking and everything, he turns to face the clone - _Jesse -_ looking him over, studying him. Reaching over, Maul removes Jesse helmet, studying his face. Jesse's pupils are dilating and narrowing, as he tries to fight it.

Stepping closer and rising his hand to Jesse's head, Maul was reluctant to close his eyes but eventually, he did.

Letting the Force flow trough him, grasping at it and letting it lead him trough the mind. Instead of forcing his way in, Maul was gently coaxing it to open, nudging his way trough, searching.

He finds it, at first he thinks it's part of Jesse's mind, but the Force tells him that it is not, it's foreign, it needs to get out.

Maul grabs it and tears that thing to pieces.

Jesse gasps and collapses into Maul's arms who catches him, helping him to stay on his feet. Jesse looks up, blinking. "You... You-" 

"Hide." 

Jesse stagger begind the box, taking his helmet with him, crouching down.

"What? How did you get out?"

_"What is Commander Tano doing here?"_

"The guards pressed the wrong button."

"Is this your doing? And choose your words carefully."

Maul was really tempted to call her stupid.

"Did you come here to team up -"

"No. You'll serve as a diversion."

"Give me some weapon to protect myself?"

"I'm not rooting for you. Now go and create some chaos. That's what you're good at."

Ahsoka shot back and walked away, leaving Maul standing there. Jesse came out of his hiding spot, walking towards Maul. "What... What did she mean by that? Doesn't... Doesn't she know that you're a Sith lord?"

Jesse was panicking, Maul could feel it, remaining silent. Instead, he reached with his mind, soothing the pain as much as he could.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I know your pain... Our minds, are connected."

"Why did Commander Tano let you out?"

"To save her own skin."

Jesse turned away, looking down at his helmet. "I-I can see your memories. You tried to warn her, she didn't listen. Now she's accusing you of this... You, just like me, were just a pawns in the game. Why isn't Commander Tano trying to help us?"

Looking back up at Maul, who was awfully silent this whole time. "I think you already know the answer."

Jesse dropped his helmet. "She doesn't care.... Never did." Turning around, Jesse grabs Maul by the shoulders. "Please, please, help my brothers like you helped me."

Maul squeezes Jesse's wrists and looks him directly in the eye. "There's nothing I can do. You fought against the thing in your head on your own, I was just the final step."

And Maul hates it, he feel Jesse's pain as if it was his own, feeling like he's loosing Savage all over again. 

"Find us a ship, working one to get us out of here."

Maul turns around and starts walking away but stops once Jesse calls out. "What are you gonna do?"

"Miss Tano wanted chaos, I'll give her one."

* * *

Jesse sneaked trough the halls, avoiding running brothers. As far as he knew, no one knew that Maul helped him to get out of whatever that was.

Peeking over a corner, checking for any incoming brothers, Jesse made his way swiftly towards the hangar, hoping that Maul would catch up to him quickly.

The ships shook, knocking him off his feet, tumbling to the ground. His head was spinning, vision becoming blurry for a moment as he quickly got onto his feet and started running.

He mentally checked on Maul, seeing trough his eyes that he was in the engine room, sparks and flames flying everywhere.

_"What did you do?"_

_"Created chaos."_

Walking into the hangar, Jesse saw the shuttle, waiting for them and take them to safety. 

_"Hurry up!"_

_"Don't get mouthy with me now."_

Slipping into the shuttle, taking a seat but not turning on the engine just yet, not to draw any attention.

Looking out the window, Jesse noticed Tano with Rex in the control room, discussing something.

_"Tano and Captain Rex are here! Looks like they want to take the shuttle!"_

_"I'm almost there, Jesse."_

"Uh oh." Jesse watched as his brothers marched trough the open hangar door, taking positions, waiting.

 _"What is it?"_ Maul can sense the rising dread inside of Jesse and it makes him feel uneasy too.

_"There's too many of them!"_

Maul looks trough Jesse's eyes and sees the rows upon rows of soldiers, waiting for Tano and Captain Rex to come out.

_"Not a problem."_

Jesse shifts in his seat, trying not to tap his leg in a nervous habit he picked up from Kix - _how he missed him -_ trying to reach for Maul trough their bond but finding out that Maul was somehow blocking him.

"Boo."

"Christ!" Jesse nearly jumps out of his skin at that, giving Maul a frown, who ignores him and slips into the pilot seat. "Not concerned about Miss Tano or Captain Rex?"

Jesse looked out the window again, watching as Captain Rex and Tano were trying to fool his brothers.

_He just wished there could be more he could do._

"Let them burn."

Maul started the engine, catching everyone's attention and because of it, the soldiers started shooting at Tano and Rex.

"Burn they will, Jesse. They will."

* * *

"Who's Kix?"

Maul asked suddenly as they flew through hyperspace, startling Jesse out of his thoughts. Mulling over his answer, deciding that there is no point in keeping it in.

"A dear brother of mine."

"May I look?"

Without thinking, Jesse reaches over and holds Maul's hand, making the Zabrak tense for a moment before relaxing.

Maul looked trough Jesse's mind, looking at the fond memories.

"I had a brother like this."

"Really?"

Maul nods. "He was a healer back on Dathromir, that's why I'm in such a... good state if I can comment on myself."

Jesse chuckles.

They are still holding hands, no one says anything about it.

"Your brother... Kix. He's still alive." Maul says softly, looking at the dashing stars.

"How do you know?"

"The Force is telling me that. Kidnapped by the Separatists and frozen. We'll find him."

Jesse is silent for a while and then he shifts, pressing his forehead to Maul's shoulder. "Thank you."

Maul couldn't save Savage, but at least he can save Kix.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick vent abt the latest episode. They did all the Clones dirty so they could prop up Ahsoka.


End file.
